Un amer goût de verité
by Animapower
Summary: Il était apparu, comme une chape de brume aux cotés du condamné Hiken no Ace et d'une triste voix, il avait commencé à parler.


Il était apparut sur l'échafaud, à coté du condamné Portgas D Ace, comme une chape de brume: un instant il n'y avait sur cet estrade que le condamné, ses deux exécuteurs et l'amiral-Chef Sengoku et celui d'après se trouvait là une silhouette translucide debout derrière l'enchaîné, faisant face au champ de bataille en devenir.

Le chef suprême de la marine avait tenté de le faire descendre en le frappant mais n'avait fait que passer à travers comme s'il n'existait pas. Et la créature avait commencé à parler alors même que la bataille débutait.

* * *

><p>À shabaody, les citoyens, journalistes et pirates venus pour voir la guerre avait d'abord été surprit puis s'étaient mis à écouter ce que disait cette apparition.<p>

"Regardez vous, vous qui condamnez à mort un homme dont les seuls crimes sont d'être nés et de voguer sous ce drapeau à tête de mort, le drapeau de la liberté. Vous huez Hiken no Ace pour les crimes de son père mais lesquels d'entre vous ont réellement eu affaire au Seigneur des pirates? Combien d'entre vous ne reportent-ils pas leur haine sur un mort qu'ils n'ont jamais vu? Maintenant répondez à cette question: Avez-vous choisi d'être né de ceux dont vous êtes nés? Avez vous choisi d'être l'enfant d'un noble, d'un marchand, d'un fermier d'un marin où d'un mendiant?"

* * *

><p>La bataille avait débuté, les pirates de Barbe blanche avaient lancé l'assaut en écoutant toujours d'une oreille cet être étrange qui avait prit place aux cotés de leur frère sur le point d'être exécuté et dont la triste voix dominait la clameur des combats.<p>

"Maintenant laissez moi vous raconter une brève histoire, l'histoire du Grey Terminal. Au royaume de Goa se trouve une cité réputée pour être l'une des plus belle d'East Blue mais le long de ses murailles se trouve une montagne de déchets éjectés de la ville par la grande porte dans laquelle subsistaient tant bien que mal les pauvres hères dont la cité rejetait la présence. Cette décharge se nomme le Grey Terminal. Il y a près de dix ans, le roi de la cité appris qu'un dragon céleste allait venir inspecter son royaume. Cette nouvelle le rendit fou de joie, il allait rencontrer un des "dieux" de ce monde, seulement une ombre entachait son bonheur: que penserait ce dieux vivant d'un lieu comme la décharge qui jouxtait son domaine? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouva une solution: avec l'aide de Bluejam, un pirate qui logeait au Grey Terminal, il peaufina son plan et prépara des mesures en conséquence. De son coté Bluejam, appâté par les promesses anoblissement que le roi lui avait fait miroité plaça, avec son équipage et deux enfants qu'il gardait en otage à la demande d'un noble, nombre de caisses de poudres et d'huile avant d'y mettre le feu en laissant le deux enfants attachés à un poteau dans la fournaise. Mais le roi n'avait pas l'intention de sauver qui que ce soit: tout les déchets devaient brûler. Il plaça l'armée sur la muraille avec ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait dans le brasier. Une fois les flammes éteintes d'elles même, il fit évacuer les cendres et attendit le noble mondial. Mais les nobles eux étaient déjà au courant de l'incendie et quand un enfant demandait pourquoi les habitants de la décharge n'étaient pas humains et qu'ils pouvaient brûler savez vous ce qu'on leur répondaient? Qu'ils n'avaient qu'à naître noble."

* * *

><p>Maintenant Sengoku écoutait ce que cette image qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher même avec le haki disait, remplis d'incompréhension face à cet être étrange qui semblait si jeune et qui parlait pourtant comme s'il avait des siècles derrière lui. Quand elle s'était tue il avait cru que les choses étaient enfin finies, que la créature avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire mais elle avait recommencé à parler quand Chapeau de paille et sa clique étaient tombé du ciel.<p>

"Penchons nous sur ces deux enfants piégés dans les flammes: frères en tout sauf par le sang, ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant, tous deux placés en éducation chez les brigands du mont Corvo. Le plus âgé avait d'abord rejeté le plus jeune, arrivé dix ans après lui qui vivait là depuis une semaine après sa naissance, et manqué de le tuer plusieurs fois en le perdant dans la jungle entourant la cache des bandits. Le nouveau finit cependant par réussir à suivre celui qu'il voulait comme ami jusqu'au Grey Terminal où il le trouva avec un garçon blond en train de ranger de l'argent volé à un pirate dans leur planque. Il se fit prendre par Porchemy, le second de l'équipage à qui l'argent avait été volé, et torturé pour qu'il donne l'emplacement de la cachette des deux compères mais il ne dit rien, pas même après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire alors qu'il n'avait plus un centimètre de peau intacte. Il fut secouru in extremis par les deux garçons dont il protégeait le secret. Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il n'avait pas vendu la mèche il répondit simplement que sinon ils n'auraient pas pu être amis. Les deux amis finirent par l'intégrer et ensemble ils se firent connaitre comme les trois terreurs du Grey Terminal, se battant avec les voyous, partant des restaurants sans payer, chassant les bêtes titanesques du mont Corvo et firent serment de fraternité autour d'une coupe de sake...

Leurs noms étaient Sabo, Ace et Luffy."

* * *

><p>À Bartigo, l'île Blanche, le second de la révolution écoutait avec mélancolie cette ombre raconter cette histoire, leur histoire. Faisant fi des regards ébahis de ses camarades et celui compatissant de son supérieur.<p>

"Mais le bonheur eu vite une fin: le père de Sabo, un noble qui s'intéressait moins à son enfant qu'à ce que ce dernier pouvait lui rapporter, le reconnu pendant que les trois compères fuyaient la garde nationale après être partis sans payer d'un énième établissement. Sachant où avait disparu son fugueur de fils il était pour lui hors de question de le laisser dans la nature; avec l'incendie prévu pour le surlendemain il perdrait son espoir de se rapprocher de la famille royale. Aussi s'associa t'il avec les pirates de la décharge et grâce à leur aide et celle de la garde nationale finit par coincer les trois frères de cœur et soumis cet ultimatum à son fils: soit il venait avec lui soit il faisait exécuter ,je cite, les deux "déchets" qui l'accompagnaient. Afin de sauver ce qui lui était le plus précieux, Sabo accompagna son père en ville où il appris le terrible projet incendiaire du roi de la bouche du garçon que ses parents avaient adopté entre temps pour le remplacer. Il partit en ville pour enquêter et découvrit que toute la noblesse était au courant de ce massacre prochain. Horrifié, il tenta d'avertir ses frères et les habitants de la décharge mais ne réussit qu'à se faire passer à tabac par les gardes de la porte qui s'assuraient que personne ne puisse réchapper des flammes.

Luffy et Ace quand à eux recevaient l'ordre de mettre le feux aux caisses. Ils refusèrent de le faire mais se firent attacher à un poteau dans une bicoque au milieu du dépotoir puis laissés pour compte, destinés au brasier. Ils finirent par s'échapper grâce à un morceau de verre et se mirent à courir pour leur survie. Hélas, Bluejam, trahis par le roi, les retrouva et voulu les forcer à rester dans cet enfer mais une tentative de résistance du cadet le décida à accélérer les choses en le tuant d'un coup de sabre. Ce jour là, Luffy dut sa vie au Haki royale que son frère venait d'éveiller pour le sauver cependant Bluejam, plus fort que ses hommes réussit à y résister et menaça Ace de son pistolet. Mais heureusement le chef des brigands qui avait fini par les prendre en affection arriva à cet instant et reteint suffisamment l'attention du pirate pour que les deux enfants puissent s'enfuir mais l'ainé ne pouvait fuir en laissant ce type mettre son petit frère en danger décida de rester pour l'empêcher de les suivre et avec l'aide de leur sauveuse engagea le combat."

* * *

><p>À fushia, village natal de Luffy, Dadan se figeait en entendant les paroles de ce fantôme qui parlait de chose si peu connues, redoutant les souvenirs que les mots raviveraient sans le moindre doute, ces souvenirs qu'elle avait enfoui au fond de son cœur de mère-malgré-elle.<p>

"Luffy pleura toute la nuit et la journée qui suivit, se lamentant sur le sort inconnu de son aîné, son modèle, on ancrage. Ace finit par revenir, portant sa camarade de combat sur le dos, tout deux sains et saufs malgré quelques blessures superficielles. Mais la vie reste cruelle et le fit savoir par l'intermédiaire d'un des brigands, parti en ville à la recherche des deux combattants un peu avant leur retour, qui leur apprit la terrible nouvelle: Sabo, dégoûté de ce lieu si laid dans l'âme, avait décidé de prendre la mer plus tôt que prévu en hissant son pavillon noir, le symbole de sa liberté. Mais dans l'autre sens arrivait le bateau du dragon céleste en tournée d'inspection et ce dernier décida de couler l'impudent qui osait croiser son chemin, qu'importe qu'il soit un enfant. Après deux coups au but la seule réaction des habitants fut de s'inquiéter sur l'humeur du noble mondial après tout, que vaut une vie comparée au plaisir d'un "dieu". Ce jour là fut la seule fois où Ace pleura."

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la bataille, luttant pour sa survie, Coby hoqueta, alors son ami avait vécu ça et arrivait toujours à sourire et à avoir confiance! Captivé, il continua à prêter attention à cette triste litanie qui dominait la clameur des combats.<p>

"Maintenant, laissez moi vous poser une simple question: Qu'aurait donc put être Portgas D Ace si ce n'est un pirate. Le monde le rejetait sans même l'avoir jamais connu, sans même prendre conscience de son existence. Il avait six ans quand il posa pour la première fois cette question: Et si Gol D roger avait un fils? Ce jour là, il appris la cruauté de ce monde, ce jour là, il découvrit qu'il était condamné dès sa naissance pour quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Maintenant je vais vous dire une vérité, à vous de choisir si vous le croyez ou pas: Vivre n'est pas un crime."

* * *

><p>Il était là, enchaîné à l'échafaud, surplombant la bataille. Et il écoutait ce que disait cette silhouette debout à ses coté raconter cette histoire qu'était la sienne et clamer haut et fort toute la pourriture du monde tout en brisant ce collier de culpabilité qu'il portait autour du coup depuis son enfance. Et face à ce chant de bataille, face à ces gens qui lui donnaient une raison de vivre, il pleura.<p>

"Et puisque vivre n'est pas un crime, parlons d'Ohara, une île condamnée par ces prétendus dieux vivants afin de protéger leurs secrets. Les archéologues de l'île ne chargeaient que le savoir, la connaissance des racines du genre humain et pour cela ils apprirent à lire les ponéglyphes, ces stèles antiques disséminées de par le monde, héritage du siècle oublié. Le gouvernement fit dépêcher sur les lieux un corps d'armée avec l'accréditation pour un Buster Call. Les agents découvrirent vite que les savants en savaient trop pour le bien du monde et lancèrent la terrible opération, ils firent monter dans un navire d'évacuation le citoyens hors de cause et traquèrent tous ceux au courant et responsable de l'acte de rébellion même une petite fille de huit ans. Mais le vice amiral sakazuki décida que ce n'était pas suffisant et coula le navire d'évacuation avec tous les civiles dedans. Sakazuki est désormais amiral, voyez la déchéance de ce monde."

* * *

><p>Les doyens du conseil des cinq étoiles étaient soulagés: Portgas D Ace était mort malgré son échappée, Barbe Blanche l'avait suivi dans le trépas, Chapeau de paille avait aussi dut trépasser et Barbe noir s'était enfuis. Mais leur félicité fut de courte durée: l'apparition qui s'était tue après avoir parlé d'Ohara venait de se relever dans les ruines de l'échafaud, surplombant le champ de bataille. Lâchant une dernière phrase avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue.<p>

"Le futur est en marche."

* * *

><p>Et à tout ceux qui avaient écouté sa litanie, à tout ceux qui avaient prêté attention à l'ombre, ses paroles leur laissaient un amer gout de vérité.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voici la fin de cet OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour introduire un personnage qui apparaîtra dans tous mes écrits d'une façon ou d'une autre: le reflet.<strong>_

_**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié et je me permet de vous demander humblement une review.**_

Anima_**  
><strong>_


End file.
